


I Provide A Service.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Funny, Hogwarts years, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Sugar cubes and breakfast gossip.





	I Provide A Service.

"Did you hear about how Avery and Rosier are dating?" Rabastan Lestrange asked the group of people he was sitting with in the Great Hall, picking up a piece of toast and rubbing some strawberry jam on it but before he could take a bite, Bellatrix who was sitting next to him had swiped it from his fingers. 

“Rabastan, did you know you gossip more than a woman?” Bellatrix replied to her brother in law, holding her stolen toast in one hand as she added a sugar cube to her tea with the other, then another, and another and.. 

“Bellatrix.” Narcissa’s voice stopped her adding another one and the dark witch dropped the lump back into the dish with a mumbled huff. 

“I don’t gossip, I provide a communication service.” Rabastan said proudly earning him a snort from his brother across the table. “Shut up, Rodolphus.” 

“I said not one word, that’s your job Mr. I provide a communication service.” Rodolphus said around a mouthful of bacon from his pilled up breakfast plate. 

Rabastan huffed in annoyance and gathered his books, standing from the Slytherin table, “uncultured swines the lot of you.” The young man then promptly stalked away to share his news with someone else.


End file.
